


Party Gone Right

by zeeissorandom



Category: Gay - Fandom, MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom, beef and etho, beef/etho, beeftho - Fandom, beefxetho, etho/beef - Fandom, ethoxbeef, vintagebeef/ethoslab
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, Party, etho and beef, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pause asks Etho random questions out of the blue, Etho becomes confused in conversation, while Beef listens in, without them knowing. Will Beef let them know what he's heard? Or will everyone's feelings go unacknowledged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Gone Right

~Etho's POV~

"Etho?" Pause asked me, out of the blue one day.

"Hm?" I said, not looking up from my sketchbook, where I was writing down some ideas for future redstone projects.

"Do you like Beef?" Pause asked, squinting at me, awaiting my answer. I looked up at him, setting down the book, staring confused.

"Well, yeah, he's our friend." I responded, confused at the question. Pause shook his head a little.

"I mean like, do you like like him?" Pause asked me and I stared at him, even more confused than before.

"What? No! I-I mean, why would I like Beef? I-It's not like I'm gay or anything, a-and Beef is a jerk to me most of the time!" I defended myself, feeling the heat rise to my face. Why would Pause ask me something so random? Pause looked away slightly and bit his lip.

"Etho?" He asked, a few minutes later. 

"Yes?" I answered, trying not to seem annoyed at his question asking.

"Are we good friends?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yes, we are." I told him and he smiled a bit.

"Etho?" He asked a few seconds later. I looked at him, trying not to show that I was getting more annoyed with him every second.

"Yes, Pause?" I answered, closing my book, knowing I wouldn't be able to work on it any time soon.

"Have you ever experimented with a guy before?" Pause asked quietly.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Is there something wrong? I'm here for you to talk to if you need me." I told him, curious as to where these questions were coming from. Pause sighed a bit and lie back on the bed he was on, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I honestly don't know anymore, Etho." Pause whispered softly. I stood up and sat down on the bed next to where he was laying.

"I'm here to listen for you, have at it." I let him know and he took a breath.

"I think I might be gay." Pause said, sitting up and looking at me. I looked at him, stunned. Pause, the ladies man, might be gay. I found it a little hard to believe.

"Don't worry, I promise that it won't change anything between us." I told him, assuming that was the correct response when someone tells you that.

"Etho-" Pause looked down and back up a few seconds later, sniffling a bit, and smiling. I moved my arm to hug him, but he shook his head. "I-I like Milbee." He said quietly. "And not just the, I'm in love with you, jokes that we always do. Like, I actually like him, and I don't know what to do about it anymore because I just feel so alone and I never want to talk to anyone about it because I'm afraid I'll lose all my friends and I just..." Pause drifted off. "I-I'm in love with him, Etho. Like, actually in love with him. A-And I just don't know what to do.." Pause finished, wiping away a few tears. I wrapped him into a hug, having him drop a few tears on the back of my shirt, which I didn't care about.

"I can assure you that no matter what, I will always be here for you, okay? I want you to know that. You are one of my best friends, and I love you like you're my brother." I told him, rubbing his back. I felt him nod against me and I let go of him. "And I'm sure any of the guys you tell will be super supportive of you too, granted you choose to tell them, that is. But no matter what, a brother is always a brother, no matter what happens in my book. And I'm really glad you trust me enough with a something like that." I smiled at him and he nodded softly.

"I just don't know what to do about the whole Milbee thing.." Pause said and I nodded.

"Well," I started, trying to think about what I was going to say. "I can't tell you for sure that he'll reciprocate the same feelings, but you're an amazing guy. Any person would be lucky to have you." I smiled and he let out a breathy laugh.

"I've just liked him for so long and I want him to like me back, because he's just so amazing and I care about him so much." Pause said and Etho smiled softly.

"I know how you feel. And you know, maybe he feels the same way about you. You never know." I smiled and Pause grinned at me.

"Aha! So the famous Mr. I-have-no-real-feelings-Slab finally reveals about a crush, huh?" Pause giggled, probably trying to take his mind off of what was happening in his mind. I decided to take it and run, to be a good friend, but I really didn't know how to respond to it.

"U-Um, what? No. I don't like anyone." I said defensively, trying to sound truthful.

"Then what did you mean by 'I know how you feel'?" Pause asked me, and I could feel a blush ride to my cheeks. I pulled my mask up a bit further to cover it and rolled my eyes.

"Sympathy." I said and Pause scoffed.

"Seriously, though. If you like someone, you can tell me." Pause said and I laughed.

"I don't like anyone." I lied through my teeth, but not that Pause could see past my eyes. "And what do you mean Mr. I-have-no-real-feelings?" I asked, more than a little offended, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I have feelings." I defended myself.

"Yeah, but you don't show them often. You can tell me stuff, man. Really." Pause told me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry if it ever feels like I don't trust you. I usually keep to myself. It's just hard for me to be more open with how I feel I guess." I said, and Pause started smiling.

"See? This is a start." He told me and I smiled.

"You sure you don't want to talk about you anymore?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I talk about myself too much. I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity to talk about you." Pause smiled at me.

"Well, there's not really much to me, if I'm honest." I said and Pause shook his head.

"I don't mean surface you. I want to know the real you. Your favorite movie quote, your favorite joke, the one song you could listen to on repeat forever. The nitty gritty. I don't want to know the Etho that everyone else knows. I want to know you. We've been friends for 3 years now and I feel like I don't know anything about you." Pause said and I took a deep breath.

"Don't have a favorite movie quote, the one about Sally having no arms, and probably something by Ed Sheeran." I responded and he nodded. We went through the next 20 minutes asking weird questions about each other when he asked again.

~Beef's POV~

I walked over to Pause's house and went to knock on the door before I heard someone's voice come from inside.

"So." Pause said, "Do you like anybody?" Pause asked.

"Um.." Etho said. Etho? What is he doing there? And he likes someone? I listened in, feeling a bit bad, but doing it anyways.

"You obviously do." Pause said and I heard Etho chuckle a bit. "You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to. I can guess it." Pause said and Etho giggled. "Is it Bdubs?" Pause asked. "Doc?" I assumed Etho was shaking his head. Pause said a few more names until he got down to a few more people. "Is it Genny?" Pause asked and Etho spoke.

"Nope." Etho said. There were only two people left.

"It's either me, or Beef." Pause said. "Do you like Beef?" Pause asked and I stared through a window, seeing Etho nod. I blushed dark red and smiled. Etho liked me? "Awh! You guys would be adorable." Pause smiled and Etho shrugged.

"Maybe, but someone told me that he doesn't like guys and stuff so I've just kinda decided to give up on it. I try not to get my hopes up over things that I know will hurt when they let me down." Etho said softly.

"Well," Pause said. "Good for you, I'm a Beef expert." He giggled and Etho smiled. "You should go for it." He told Etho and Etho looked at him, confused.

"You think so?" He asked, and Pause nodded.

"I think he might like you back. You never know though." Pause said and I smiled. He's trying to get me and Etho together, which was a nice thought. But a more important aspect of the conversation stuck in my brain. Etho liked me, like really liked me. I waited for a few minutes of them talking about random stuff before knocking on the door. I heard Pause stumble up and he opened the door, smiling at me, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, buddy!" Pause grinned at me as I walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, guys." I smiled at Etho and he nodded in my direction. He didn't have his mask on, which let me see his whole face, a thing only very few people had seen before, me and Pause being some of the few. 

"Hi." Etho smiled shyly at me, making me smile softly at him. God, he was adorable.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to Etho.

"Just random stuff." Etho responded, looking over at me, our faces mere inches apart. He blushed lightly and looked away from me, back over to Pause.

"Well, if everyone's over, why don't we have some fun tonight, what do you guys say?" Pause smiled mischievously. I looked at him nervously.

"What kind of fun?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"Let's throw a party!" Pause smiled and now it was mu turn to laugh.

"A party? What are we, 18?" I asked and Etho nudged me a bit.

"Come on, why not? It'll be fun." He said softly, smiling over at me. That sold me.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I smiled and Etho and Pause cheered jokingly. We invited a bunch of people over and broke out the liquor. This was gonna get interesting. About 20 minutes later, Pause's house was filled with the guys, everyone had a drink in their hand, except for me that is. I planned on staying completely sober tonight. I was surprised that I was the only one here who didn't want to drink tonight. The thing that surprised me even more than that though was the fact that Etho was walking right towards me, smiling happily. God, was he a lightweight.

"Hey." Etho smiled at me, sitting down next to me.

"Hi." I smiled back, turning a bit to face him. He leaned his head against my shoulder softly and my heart raced. 

"What's up?" He said over the noise. There were people all around us, but nobody seemed to notice the two of us on the floor next to each other, his head rested on my shoulder.

"Nothing really. Just sitting here talking to you." I giggled and he moved to look at me, smiling softly.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Etho asked me, slurring a bit. I blushed red and looked away from his eyes that were locked on me intently.

"U-Um, n-no you haven't." I said, stumbling over my words. He's just drunk. He doesn't mean any of what he's saying.

"Well, you are." Etho smiled softly, almost seeming sober for a few seconds. I looked over at him. He was staring at me.

"T-Thanks." I said quietly, not knowing how to respond.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Etho asked me, not taking his eyes off of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't believe you're cute. Or that you're handsome or any of that. You don't think it's true." Etho said. 

"I guess not.. Because it's not true. I don't know. Why do you care anyways?" I asked, not wanting to be talking about my self-imagery issues with a drunk Etho.

"Because I care about you..." Etho said, and I looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"That's just the thing. Why do you care about me? I'm an ass to you half the time. You shouldn't care about me." I said quietly, not making eye contact with him.

"Because I love you." Etho said simply. I looked up at him, and he sat there, looking at me as if he'd just said hello. Normally.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I love you." He told me, and I felt a blush rise to my face once again. Remember, Beef. He's drunk. It's not true.

"You're just drunk." I said softly, trying my hardest to not believe him. I remembered what he had said earlier. To not get your hopes up over something that's just going to let you down. 

"I've only had one beer." Etho said softly.

"I find that a bit hard to believe." I scoffed, and he showed me his cup. Only about half of it was drinken.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more quiet?" Etho asked quietly, and I nodded softly, standing up with him. He set his beer down on the table and then walked over to Pause, whispered something to him and Pause nodded. Etho walked back over to me and we walked out the door together, sitting in Pause's backyard next to each other.

"Um.." Etho started and I cut him off.

"You know." I told him. "I-I think you're pretty cute too." I said shyly, and I saw him blush a little from under his mask. "And I think you look a lot cuter without this mask." I said, pulling it down to reveal the rest of his face, the bandanna hanging around his neck.

"Beef?" Etho asked.

"Yes, Etho?" I responded, our faces inches apart from each other. 

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?" Etho asked me breathlessly. I nodded eagerly and connected our lips quickly. We kissed softly, moving in sync together, right there on the grassy ground. I tasted the flavor of the stale beer he had been drinking. We kissed each other hungrily, only stopping to breath. I loved every single second of it. Etho pulled away, breathing heavily, pressing our foreheads together. 

"Beef." He whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"I love you so much. I always have." Etho said quietly.

"God, I love you, too. So damn much." I whispered and I felt him smile.

"Can we please go back to kissing?" Etho whispered and I nodded softly, locking our lips together once again, kissing him like he was the only thing I had to live for, which was almost true. We pulled apart and lay next to each other on the lawn, hands linked together. He rested his head on my chest as we stared at the stars. Cliche, but God, did it feel perfect.

"Beef?" Etho whispered to me. I looked down at him and he was staring up at me.

"Yes, Etho?" I asked back softly, running my hands through his soft silver hair.

"I love you." Etho smiled and it made me blush and grin at him.

"I love you, too." I said softly, looking back up at the stars.

This was perfect. Etho was mine, and we were together and happy and he loved me just as much as I loved him. I took a deep breath in and let it out happily. 

This was how I wanted it to always be.


End file.
